Love Is Blind And Oblivous, Apparently
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru finds his life mate but can't work up the nerve to tell her even after 500 years. With another male moving in and an important company merger coming up will the stress cause him to do something unforgivable or will it be the wake up call she needed. Both are keeping secrets some harmless others not so much.
1. Chapter 1

Sup? First of all I hate typing but love writing stories and have bad spelling so if your picky this story isn't for you. I should update every few weeks so be patient.

Reminiscing

Looking up from his overly used computer Taishou Sesshomaru smirked hearing the elevator ding. There were only two things that could make the demon lord smile like that. One being when he was about to engage in a very bloody battle, but since the feudal era had been five hundred years ago and society now frowned upon public beheadings, this look was solely reserved for a petite little dragon demon by the name of Uzuki Ty now. He had first met the Ryuu five-hundred years ago when Inuyasha- the annoying whelp- wondered into the forest surrounding his father's castle at the time. The Inutaishou's new mate was rather fond of big houses and expensive kimonos; although he loved Izayoi she could be rather over baring at times. Being a taiyoukai of a mere forty-five, twelve in human years, he had been quiet young when charged with watching his half-brother.

Practicing on lower level youkai he hadn't noticed when his toddler of a brother wandered into the woods until the scent of his blood had reached his nose. Unleashing his dragon strike he'd quickly finished his practice targets and darted towards the source of Inuyasha's blood. Sesshomaru could remember clearly the sight that had greeted him. The offending demon had been killed but not by him when he had arrived the Ryuu had been covered in blood and remains of the lizard demon that had attacked his half-brother. Black leathery wings spread showing dark teal undersides she had turned to him snarling; reptilian tail whipping behind her, the teal row of spines glinting in the sunlight, a fan of teal fur on the tip bristled with rage. Feeling her pulsing youki , which was incredibly powerful for her being so young, he had sheathed his sword and let his own impressive aura wash over her. Blinking at him in surprise her blood red eyes had lost their tint leaving a beautiful aqua in its wake. Taking in her crests , a silver curved line facing up towards her eye with another half curve mark in the middle curving towards her nose. He had frowned wondering why she was there, so close to his home. Picking up his unconscious brother he'd nodded for her to follow expecting her to be left behind only for her to almost out pace him.

After an hour his brother who had been thoroughly fused over by his mother woke with a start, crying his eyes out. The dragon, who took to his father instantly, walked over and let her tail wave lazily back and forth in front of the toddlers' face where he would notice it. Cooing softly he'd grabbed her tail and popped it into his mouth chewing. The kuro dragon had bit her lip to keep from snarling. Pulling her tail away she had surprised them all by waving her hand over said appendage, a bubble of spit floating up and dropping to the stone floor.

"Gimme." Glaring at the Inu Hanyou she stuck out her nose in the air.

"No." Turning to his big brother for help he'd pouted lowering his white puppy ears.

"Brovver make her gimme." His father had sighed, rubbing his face.

"Inuyasha it is not polite to chew on other demon's tails. Most definitely not one that has saved your life." The pup growled folding his arms before sticking his tongue out at her. She in turn raised an eye brow reminding the Inu lord of his oldest who had been unsurprisingly quiet. When his father had turned to him then, surprise had flashed across his face which Sesshomaru knew it was because his eyes were bleeding red and even at that age he was known for his control and coldness. He had been too worried earlier to notice the Ryuu's scent but at the first whiff he had known that she was his. Toga being the smart demon he was thought it best to get the dragon away before his son snapped. "Youngling where are your parents? Surely they will be missing you." Frowning she'd pushed her hair behind pointed ears.

"My chichi-ue is close by; if you want I can leave. I did not mean to intrude my lord. I was hunting my breakfast when your son stumbled upon my prey." Snorting Sesshomaru had drawn her lovely ocean eyes to himself.

"Surely you jest, Ryuu. You are too small to hunt." She had smiled stealing his breath for the first of many times that day.

"In this form, hai. But in true from I can bring down a low level demon on my own. I gained my seventh summer this year. Perhaps one day we can test our skills my lordling. If you are up to it that is." Blinking in surprise he'd not had the chance to reply when a powerful aura spiked nearby. Ty had bid them farewell darting out of the castle, returning minutes later carrying a sulking Inu pup. And after promising she'd come back, had left for good that day winking at him.

"It seems we have a little spitfire on our hands now." At Izayoi's questioning look his father had shaken his head leading him to his study to explain life mates and courting.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Normal Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well except Ty which I love to torture along with a few more OC's.

Blinking back to the present Sesshomaru wiped his face of emotion and pushed away from his desk opening the door before Ty could beat her head against it, hands being full. Passing him his coffee she slipped past causing her Tiger lily scent to fill his nose. Eyes flashing crimson he fought for his legendary control smelling another males scent on her. Letting her human disguise fall away she sighed plopping down on his office couch. Tucking her mid-night hair behind her elfin ear she sipped her hot chocolate. "Late night or early morning my lord?" Her smooth, soft voice washed over him soothing his raging beast with ease. Moving back to his desk he set his coffee down, replacing his glasses before peering over them.

"A little of both I'm afraid. Ms. Kazu is sourly lacking as a secretary." He muttered dryly. Giggling Ty got up and walked around his desk leaning over his shoulder.

"Hn. You're right she spells worse than I do. And that's saying something considering I spell for shit on a good day. She must've had Kanna write her application letter. Kagura's had a crush on you since we went to high school; she took every class you did. How she passed I can only guess." Turning his head his nose brushed her cheek making her jerk back and her crests darken.

"It is 6:15, Ryuu. You are not do here until 7:00." She shrugged tipping her cocoa back.

"Jamie stayed up all night playing Black Ops with the sound up. Plus I get to see you." Pouting she teased. "What don't you like me anymore? I'm hurt Sesshomaru."

"Hardly, Ryuu. If your human annoys you so why do you keep him? You are wasting time with this male while you should be searching for a more suitable mate." Crossing her arms the dragon huffed. The Inu youkai knew she had no idea how appealing she looked with her hair unbound flowing around her and her youki lazily drifting out ward. Releasing his hold on his own youki it filled the room twinning with hers changing from pink to dark purple as Ty's black aura released to mix completely with his own.

The demoness was wearing a black t-shirt she'd had the last 20 years along with black basketball shorts, and Sesshomaru thought she was beautiful. Sure she could dress up and turn everyone's head, but this was her in her purest form a t-shirt and shorts no make-up, not that she needed any in his opinion, and bed head.

'It could only be better if she bore my mark and was heavy with my pup as she should be. Much like my brothers mate.' Watching as the temptress walked over to his office closet a light sway to her hips and a gentle swipe to her tail his groin twitched and he silently cursed himself.

Turning around carrying a new shirt, tie, and jacket she sighed. "Rin would on occasion like to see her father you know. Up." Walking to his side of the mahogany desk she waited for him to undo his shirt, his tie and jacket long ago tossed carelessly in the floor, before handing him the change of clothes remembering to block her scent before-hand.

"I cannot help that my job keeps me here. But Rin could want for nothing. And she sees me every day, you make sure of that." Working on the buttons of his white shirt he growled when they wouldn't cooperate. Laughing the Ryuu patted his hands out of the way fixing his mistake before tying his tie and helping him into his jacket, frowning when it fit a little to snuggly.

"You're almost 600 and you still can't button a shirt. How do you survive?" Catching her hands in his he looped a long finger under her chin guiding her face upwards.

"I have you why must I learn?" Raising an eye brow she shook her head after pulling his hand away, smiling she patted his chest.

"You're impossible you know that. What do you do on my days off? Wear the same shirt?" When he looked away she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The shirt is still clean, Ryuu. I do not see the problem." Placing her hands on her hips she couldn't help but smile.

"That is such a male answer. Maybe I'll let you fend for yourself and see how long the company stays running." At his growl she laughed missing the almost pleading look that flashed through his expressive eyes that only she was meant to see. 'Ryuu if you were to leave; the company would fall no doubt. For it is you I built this empire for, my mate.'

Grabbing her own change of clothes for the day she cast a beseeching look his way. "There is a dress code for a reason, Ryuu. This is a professional business." Sticking a slightly forked tongue out she shut the closet door unaware that the top half of her body was outlined in light through the Smokey glass. Sesshomaru watched as she tugged the t-shirt over her head, eyes focusing on her more womanly assets so lost in fantasy he almost didn't notice when she walked back out clad in tan capris and a black button down shirt. Although he could appreciate her figure more in these outfit it just wasn't her. Re-clasping her wings around her shoulders with their dewclaws she twirled. "Do I meet your approval my lord?" Raising his eye brow he twirled his finger Ty sighed before complying.

"That will have to do, Ryuu." Giving him the finger she breezed out the office door, smiling at the elevator when a loud snarl tour through the top floor. Knowing his secretary wasn't there yet the taiyoukai flung his door open with much more force than necessary glaring death and muttering as he retrieved his real coffee from the table next to his door.


	3. Chapter 3

What are Sisters For?

The elevator took forever to make it ground floor making Ty regret her decision in taking it. 'I should have just jumped off of the balcony it would've taken much less time.' When the door dinged open a cute puppy eared Hanyou walked in not looking up from his folder. Clearing her throat Ty tapped her foot. Inuyasha looked up eyes landing on her before a hung grin broke across his face.

"Ty! Sorry I'm kinda missing some paper work for an important meeting tomorrow. Sess is gonna have my ass if I don't find them" Wincing she twiddled her thumbs.

"You might wanna stay away for a while then. I was messing with Fluffy this morning for the last hour." Gaping in disbelief he threw his hands up.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect." The elevator door started to slide shut, darting around him Ty stopped just outside.

"Don't worry Yasha I'll look for it and if I don't find it I'll tell Sess myself. It can be my early baby present to you. You life." Rolling her eyes she headed towards her office which just happened to have pink elephants and blue bunnies painted on the wall along with hundreds of other animals. Waving at Kagome on her way there she couldn't help but notice that the Miko was showing today. 'Yasha must be so proud. And he doesn't try to find the fact that he found his life mate before Sesshomaru did either.' Tossing her bag in her office she grabbed her apron and went further back to a small kitchen to start making a light breakfast for her small charges. Tying her apron around herself she felt a little degraded. '400 hundred years ago I was one of the most feared demons in Japan. Now I kiss boo-boos and wipe snotty noses as a day-care manager. Oh how the mighty have fallen.' Washing her hands the demoness picked up an apple and unsheathed her claws.

Just as she poured the last cup of milk Rin- always the bundle of energy- ran through the door practically running into the dragons' legs. "Hello Rin how was your night?" Climbing up into her chair which was always the closest to her favorite Ryuu Youkai, she beamed.

"Rin waited for Sesshomaru-sama but he never came home. Then master Jaken picked out the ugliest outfit for Rin." Looking down at her bright pink skirt and glittery shirt made it obvious that Rin had picked out her own clothes after the imp had left. A loud squeak signaled Jakens arrival to which Ty nodded her head in his direction.

"At lunch we'll go bug Sesshomaru and I'll make him go home tonight." Sticking her little finger out she smiled down at the tiny Ningen. "Pinky swear?" Wrapping her little finger around the demons clawed one she beamed showing the first of many missing teeth.

"Maybe one day Ty-Sama can come home with Rin too?" Tapping her chin in thought Ty Frowned.

"We shall see Rin-Chan. Sesshomaru may not like that." Rolling his bulbous yellow eyes Jaken hung his and Rin's coats up.

Being the middle of October there was a chill in the air. 'Sesshomaru-Sama will practically jump at the thought of you within his Den.' Shippo and Shiori, and Kitsune and bat Hanyou, ran through the door flying into their seats.

"I don't see how you dragons do it Ty I couldn't carry for a year, 9 months is bad enough and I'm only half way there." Helping Kagome into her apron the demoness giggled seeing all 3 children try to put their hands on the Mikos belly at once. Breezing around the room she grabbed napkins and bibs for those who still needed them. Over the next hour kids of all shapes and sizes arrived in the room.

Waving good-bye to the last kid which was of course Rin like always, Ty glanced down when something shiny caught her attention. Frowning her brow she picked up the disregarded paper, groaning when she flipped it over seeing the company seal on the corner. 'At least I found the paper Yasha was looking for. Looks like I'm staying here tonight.' Making a quick call home, she cleaned up the play room for tomorrow. Sensing That her lord and herself were the only ones in the building she put up a scent and aura barrier before blending into the shadows of the room. Taiyoukai older than 150 were capable of masking there aura but only Taiyoukai of her and Sesshomaru's caliber were able to completely make their auras disappear. Watching her boss's tail lights fade into the night, the black dragon shadow jumped to his office on the 57th floor. Sesshomaru had a live in office complete with a kitchen and bathroom, separated from his actual office by a wall of glass. Sighing she snapped fingers grabbing the pair of turquoise glasses that appeared in a wasp of black smoke, before starting on the paper. 'After all what are big sisters for?'


	4. Chapter 4

A Pleasant Surprise

At 5:30 the next morning Sesshomaru unlocked his office door, pushing the heavy wooden door open the Taiyoukai staggered back when a strong scent of Tiger Lily filled his senses. Being unprepared for the heavenly scent crimson bled across his eyes completely taking over. Bracing his impressive 6' 6" frame against the wall he fought for control, breathing through a mouth full of fangs. Getting his beast back under lock and key he pushed off the wall. A small smile barely noticeable graced his lips, seeing his female asleep in his desk chair snoring cutely. Picking the Ryuu up the Inu Youkai made sure not to wake her, a light purr rumbling to life in his chest. Gripping his white button shirt the demoness snuggled deeper into his warmth and scent. Laying her on the couch the Taiyoukai pulled the throw down over her. Rubbing his knuckles down her cheek and moved her hair out of her face. Somehow the dragons hair was always hiding part of her face, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. The dog demon sighed sitting back on the balls of his feet, he was content to just sit there and watch her sleep but she had stayed for a reason walking back over to his desk the silver Inu sit down peering at the screen. Scanning it his lip curled realizing that it was the paper his brother was supposed to have on his desk last night. Reading it over the demon lord had to admit it wasn't that bad being her first attempt at a company merger. Printing the document he made a mental note to be extra hard on Inuyasha the next time the spared. Walking onto his balcony Sesshomaru cast one last look at the sleeping beauty on his cuch before summoning his Youki cloud.

Stretching Ty rolled off the couch with a yelp landing in a heap on the floor. Looking up from his computer Sesshomaru chuckled seeing the demoness only entangle herself more trying to get free. Giving up she lay still for a second before disappearing in a wasp of black smoke, reappearing in one of the chairs across from the Taiyoukai in a completely wrinkle free outfit. Rubbing her eyes she stretched extending her claws before sagging in the overly large armchair. Turning half lidded eyes on the dog demon she smiled. "Good morning Sesshomaru. Sorry I slept in your chair." Placing his glasses down The Inu turned the screen towards her tapping the bottom corner.

"It is 1:26, Ryuu. Good afternoon is more appropriate." All sleep disappeared from her eyes, which in turn widened turning from a dark murky teal to a light vibrant turquoise.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up Kagome can't handle the hatchlings by herself and Inuyasha needed…" Dying off she looked at his computer. "Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Childish Behavior

"Daycare has been taken care of. As for the paper it was proficient enough to get me through the meeting." Pulling a McDonalds bag from behind his computer monitor he offered it to her, sitting her drink on a coaster. The dragons' eyes lit up spotting the bag.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Digging in to her food she missed the dog demons' eye roll. "Hey a toy!" Snorting at her childish behavior he suddenly realized who Rin reminded him of with her ADD attention span. Leaning back in his chair Sesshomaru interlocked his fingers over his stomach watching her eat. Feeling eyes on her Ty looked up silver crests darkening to almost black. Ducking her head she sucked in the fry sticking out of her mouth.

"Ryuu you are 529 yet you still act as you did in your first century." Flicking a fry at his navy crescent moon she hissed.

"I figured once you reach perfection why change. Look at you, you haven't changed in 400 years besides getting 10 feet taller." Stealing a fry for himself the Taiyoukai smirked.

"So you admit you think this Sesshomaru is perfect." Huffing she dumped her empty kids meal box in the trash can.

"Just like you to take that as a compliment." Taking a sip of her drink The Ryuu combed a hand through her hair. 'I must look like shit.' Sesshomaru was thinking the complete opposite of course.

'If she looks this tempting every morning I will keep her pupped and in bed.' When the dragoness had stretched her shirt had risen up exposing creamy skin and the faintest glimpse of silver markings on her hips. The Inu could only imagine where else she had strips, if her markings were like his own they would be on her hips, thighs, shoulders, calves, wrists and ankles. Being that he was well over the age to where he could take a mate and his chosen female was the one he was fantasizing about, he mentally snarled at himself before moving closer to his desk to hide the growing tent in his pants. "Rin was most disappointed at not being able to see you today." Resting his chin on his hands the Taiyoukai smirked sending a shiver down her spine. "Rin also asked if she could have a sleep over with her Ty-sama." Smoothing the fan of fur on her tail down the dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and what did you say?"

"Your next day off is Halloween. I will expect you beside my car when I leave." Rolling her eyes the demoness stood up brushing crumbs from her lap.

"Yes milord. Well as much as I love spending time with you we all can't sit around and still make millions." Walking out his balcony doors she waved before diving over the railings, snapping her wings out. Scaring people when she landed Ty blushed bowing in apology. Running into the building to help Kagome she sliding to a stop in the door she laughed. Sesshomaru must have made Inuyasha help out in daycare today because he was covered in kids' demon, Hanyou, and human. When a little brunette with a side pony tail spotted her the dragon was doomed, the dog pile shifted to her. Sighing in relief the dog Hanyou moved to his wife earning a sympathetic ear rub.

Walking Kagome to her car Ty waved at Rin whom Jaken had to drag to the child safe car. Turning she helped the Miko into her Dodge Caliber before leaning on her own silver Mustang. Seeing the Taishou brothers walking side by side both females realized they were lucky to know the silver haired demons. "So Yasha how many you own me does that make now?"

"I believe if you add all the wars the total is ten, Ryuu." Crossing his arms over his chest the Hanyou growled.

"Feh. Bastard must have finally taken a hard enough blow to the head. He's crazy." Giving him a nuggie the dragoness jumped away when he swiped with his claws. Hissing, her tail fur bristled.

"Watch the car tag-a-long." Smirking inwardly the Inu Youkai was proud that his Ryuu could still out do his younger brother. Climbing into the Caliber the half demon pulled away waving. Watching the Taiyoukai's face soften slightly she smiled knowing he only showed this side of himself when pack was around. "Night Sess, vanilla coffee tomorrow?" Nodding he tossed a Hardies bag at her. Raising her eye brow he shrugged.

"It was your breakfast, when you did not wake I got you lunch. Give it to your wolf." Opening his door Sesshomaru started his engine driving away. Frowning at the slight catch in her boss's motor the demon shrugged letting her own engine purr to life.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Human

Sorry for not updating sooner I had a major paper do In college. Which sucks because I hate typing anyway. On with the story!

Pulling into her driveway 40 miles from her work place Ty sighed letting her human charm fall back into place. Walking through the wooden gate that fenced in her yard the dragon frowned hearing her dog barking outside. Scenting the air she hopped over the two story house baring her spell covered fangs seeing her solid black wolf-dog in its' 6x6 pen barely giving the 90 pound dog room to pace. Opening the door the she-wolf pounced on her. "I know Nova. Jamie's lazy; I'll let you out tomorrow so he can't put you in the cage." Unlocking the back door she hung her keys up frowning deeply at the stack of dishes piled in the sink. Walking through the house which looked like a disaster area she sighed seeing Jamie sitting in his recliner playing his Xbox. Opening the Hardees bag she tossed the biscuit in the air smiling when Nova jumped up and snapped it.

Feeling the floor shake when the wolf hybrid landed Jamie wiped around after pausing his game, blue eyes wide with surprise. "Ty I didn't know it was time for you." Sitting his controller down he attempted to hug the dragon only for a black mass of fur and fangs to plant herself in the way. Rubbing the dog pointed ear Ty sighed.

"Sorry Jamie." Shrugging the Ningen went back to gaming. Looking at her watch she smiled. 'It's only 9:30; maybe Nova wants to go for a run.' Nodding her head towards the door the dogs' tail wagged as it bumped the door open, disappearing into the night. "I'm taking Nova for a walk don't wait up." Before she could walk out the door a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Be careful Ty with us living so close to demon territory you never know when one of those filthy creatures will get out and I don't want to lose you." Rolling her eyes she grinned at him before walking out the door. When Toga and the other lords realized that humans were fastly becoming the dominate power of the world he had called a meeting at which Ty, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were present. There he had proposed that there needed to be safe havens were demons could let their baser selves out and run free. Which in turn came to be known as Youkai territory do to most humans fear of demons. Over the past 3 hundred years demon-human relations had greatly improved but there were still Ningen who prided themselves with being pure bloods just as there were still demons with the same belief. Jamie was unfortunately one of them. Hours later when Ty did stumble through the door, no surprise the house was still a mess. Sighing the demon excepted to her fate of cleaning the house with no help.

'Would it kill Jamie to help out every now and then?'0


End file.
